


Where's my love?

by fromhilltovale



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Churches, Implied abuse, Other, for like a little bit, i dont remeber what this is, noctis and luna were the same person, ravus is also here, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromhilltovale/pseuds/fromhilltovale
Summary: “Ravus, what did they do? Where is He?”Lips tighten before poison spills.“It matters not. That creature is long gone. It was just a stain amongst the Church’s floors. It needs not be here. And need not be near you.”
Kudos: 3





	Where's my love?

Lunafreya felt cold. 

“Are we to be together again?” the trembling voice echoes throughout the white marble temple.

The priest remains silent, his eyes passing over the shivering boy towards her. “Why would you want such a thing?” He then takes a swift swing towards the heap that was the small boy. The boy tumbles down the small steps of the altar, shaking violently against the deep blue aisle rug. 

Lunafreya was speechless. She did not understand. This boy was her. Why wouldn’t she want him back? He was She. And She was He. They were meant to be. One. But now they were Two.

“You are a tool to convene with the Gods,” he lays a heavy hand on Lunafreya’s pale shoulder. “You do not need such disgusting toxicity within you. You are light. And Light alone. Do you understand?”

Her eyes never left His. His eyes never left Hers. 

“Yes.”

++++

Lunafreya holds her breath. Her heart thrums against her chest louder than the metal that beats against the marble floors. 

But not as loud as Him. 

Lunafreya skitters barefoot across the cold tiles, thin cloth of her nightdress lets the cold seep through and kiss her skin. She curls her hands into fists, trying to keep her shaking to a minimum. Because of the cold, or fear, it’s unknown to her.

The cries are loud again.

They spike. They reach a crescendo that burns her eyes, and makes her eyes water. Then they fall flat to silence. Her heart and the distant thumping of metal against marble is the only things she hears. 

He cries.

It made her rip herself from her dreaming. It made her sit up from her bed. It made her want to cry out.

His cries.

Her cries.

His. Her. Theirs.

She reaches the doors to the Church. Unguarded. The metal soldiers were always so scared to come this far into the manor. They shook and fell apart if they stepped over the threshold that was the heart of her home. Like demons on holy ground, they dispersed and vanished.

Lunafreya opens the doors and slips inside. His cries stop. She risks the quiet of the Church once she sees no one.

“Where are you?”

She asks uselessly. She can feel the pull between them. The urge that roars into her ears. The need that rises in her blood. The want that makes her heart wants to burst, staining the white marble with red.

Lunafreya comes close, her hand outstretched. He takes it, cold skin touching cold.

They remember when their skin used to be warm.

++++

He has no name.

He watches Her from the window of the Church. 

He never leaves.

He waits.

“Soon, once I am done with my duties. We may be together again. I promise.”

He doesn’t want a name.

He is She. His name is Lunafreya. For He is Her. No matter what they say to Him. 

He will always be Her.

++++

“Lunaf...Luna..”

She laughs. Her joy sparks a fire throughout His chest. He made Her laugh. It makes him want to cry. Him. him. It makes him want to smile. And he does.

She smiles back. 

“If you cannot pronounce our name,” Our name. “We can use Nox instead?”

He blushes. How he wishes--How He wishes He could use Her name. her name. Their name.

He doesn’t very much enjoy Nox, but it’s Her, and all of Her is beautiful. “N-N..Nocks…”

She leans closer to Him. She smiles Her gentle smile at him. Him. “Just practice, and I’m sure you’ll be able to speak.”

He smiles at her. Though the peace is broken when the doors of the Church fly open.

His cold hands are clasped in Hers. Her face is pale. He hears the metal against the deep blue aisle rug. Those sounds were not meant to be possible. Something inside Him speaks that these sounds should never have been inside this place. Inside the heart.

Their skin is cold, yet when She was ripped away from Him. He felt colder.

Not again. Not again. NOT AGAIN. He screams. She cries out.

She cannot be ripped away from Him again.

But She is. But He is. But they are split in twain once more.

And everything is cold and dark. So cold. So dark. So lonely. So. So. So. So.

So.

Quiet.

++++

Lunafreya looks at her hands in silence. She hears the maids clean and tidy the wreck of her outburst. She hears the click of her clock. She hears the tut of her sibling. She hears the sigh of the messenger. 

She doesn’t hear His cries.

“What did you do to Him?”

“You speak of him, like he is any importance.”

Lunafreya turns to her brother, his face a scowl of annoyance.

“Ravus, what did they do? Where is He?”

Lips tighten before poison spills. 

“It matters not. That creature is long gone. It was just a stain amongst the Church’s floors. It needs not be here. And need not be near you.”

Lunafreya’s eyes spill. Her tears flood her vision and she curls into herself. He was so silent. He was so quiet. His cries were so distant. Faint. Far away. She felt empty. She felt incomplete. She wants Him back. She wants Them back.


End file.
